


A Quick Tryst

by SJpyeongpyeong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: So this is just a quick drabble based off of the YeWon photos that just broke us. I wrote this in barely an hour while in class, so please spare some indulgence. I just had to get these thoughts off my head. But I do hope you enjoy this as well, let me know what you think!
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	A Quick Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick drabble based off of the YeWon photos that just broke us. I wrote this in barely an hour while in class, so please spare some indulgence. I just had to get these thoughts off my head. But I do hope you enjoy this as well, let me know what you think!

Siwon couldn’t help but feel jealous over all the YeHyuk buzz that Hyukjae’s post made on social media and that’s how Yesung finds himself dragged away into a small room right after their run through for their online concert.

“Siwon, what is wrong with you!” Yesung protests; but he couldn’t really since he was literally being carried away by the taller man. Siwon carries him away, determination set in his eyes. He doesn’t speak a word.

Yesung doesn’t know where this is coming from all of a sudden; not that he was against it though – _not at all_. But it puts him on edge, they’ve always been reserved with their affection. Siwon was definitely the gentleman everybody sees – always poised, prim and proper. Yesung, in comparison, was an extremely discreet and private person; so, it was unlike them at all to fuck in a storage closet where anybody could walk in on them at any second.

He opens his mouth once again to protest but finds himself subjected to a bruising kiss as Siwon pushes his back against the door and it came naturally to him to respond; he returns the kiss with just as much burning passion as the younger man was giving him. Yesung breaks the kiss, already on the verge of light – headedness, “Siwon, we can’t do this here. They’re probably looking for us now”, he tries to reason out with the younger.

Siwon takes his hand and brings it to his crotch, “ _Hyung, please._ ”

“You want it that much, huh?” Yesung smirks, giving Siwon’s hardness slow languid strokes and the taller man almost falls to his knees if it wasn’t for Yesung holding him up. He switches their position and he shoved his hand down the taller man’s pants.

Yesung keeps a fast but steady pace in his strokes – they had to be quick after all, he places sloppy open – mouthed kisses on Siwon’s neck and jaw, careful enough not to leave any marks but finding himself incredibly turned on by the taller man’s stubble scratching at his lips.

“You like this? Knowing that anybody could hear you and see how much you want to be under me? What happens to your image then, hmm? Mr. Choi Siwon?” Yesung’s voice was low and raspy and it sends shivers down Siwon’s spine.

Siwon no longer knows what to do with his hands, so he makes an attempt to grab at Yesung’s own hardness which he could feel the man grinding on his thigh. “No”, the older man admonishes him. “Maybe later, if you’re good.”

Siwon’s unable to stop himself, his cum shoots up into his shirt and all over Yesung’s hand. Siwon sags into Yesungs arms, totally spent at their quick tryst.

Jongwoon places a kiss on top of the taller man’s head resting on his shoulder. He taps Siwon’s ass with his clean hand, “Take your shirt off.”

Siwon breaks away from Yesung’s hold and obeys the order. Yesung grabs the shirt from him and proceeds to wipe his hand on it. He tucks Siwon’s dick back into his pants. “Come on, we have to get going” as he pulls the man out of the storage closet and into their dressing room.

Yesung should’ve known how clingy Siwon would always get after they’ve had sex. Siwon wraps his arms around Yesung and whines, “Yesung hyung, take a picture.”

“Why?”, the older man questions. “Post it on SNS like you did with Hyukjae”, Siwon says with a pout.

“Is that it? Were you jealous, Siwonnie?”, Yesung turns his head to face Siwon and the taller man actually blushes, embarrassed by his jealous fit, trying to hide his face behind Yesung.

Yesung bring out his phone and opens the camera, “Look here.” They strike a silly pose. “One more”, he says but he keeps on clicking the button.

“Hyung, stop!” Siwon pleads, fully aware that Yesung was just poking fun at him now. So he decides to nuzzle against the older man’s neck, knowing that he was incredibly ticklish and rubs his stubble against his nape eliciting a laugh from Yesung.

That’s how the other members find them, cuddled in front of the mirror. Kyuhyun was the first to call them out, recognizing the after sex glow Siwon totally had, the maknae turns to their leader, “Hyuuuung! They totally had sex! If I knew that would get me out of doing the live, I should’ve pulled Ryeowook somewhere too!”, which immediately earns him a hit in the arm from Ryeowook accompanied by a death glare. Kyuhyun makes it up to him with a kiss on his cheek.

Yesung, being the best boyfriend that he was, posts two of their pictures on his SNS and actually captions it with I love you so much and a horse emoji.

As soon as Siwon sees the post, he gets another hug and a sweet kiss. “I love you too, Yesung hyung.”


End file.
